Not As It Seems
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: During the day Ludwig is a normal sixteen year old going to high school. At night however he is the leader of the most feared mob in the country. The Germanics. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**I have had this story in my head for a while and finally decided to write it out.**

**And in the beginning, I planned for it to be FemGermany. But in the end its regular Germany.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Someone else pushed into Ludwig's shoulders as they walked down the hallway. Ludwig ignored the students that were snickering in favor the book in his hands. He sighed and pushed his glasses up farther on his nose.

He entered the library and immediately sat in his favorite corner of the room. A small and deserted place with a small table to help him work without anyone interrupting him.

He slid his backpack off and placed it on the floor as he sat down. He placed his book on the table and after looking through his book pack he pulled out his notebook and started to scribble some notes.

He glanced up after a few minutes. Everyone else had come to the library during their lunch period and the room was filled with their talking's. Ludwig tried to ignore the pang in his chest as he tried to shove away the loneliness he felt.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and tried to concentrate on the notes in front of him.

Almost as if on cue the phone in his pocket vibrated.

Ludwig shook his head and pulled it out.

'_One message from Gilbert.'_ read the screen.

Ludwig sighed in slight irritation as he slid his finger along the screen to see the message.

"_Yo West! It's me, your awesome brother! Need to know something. About that guy. You know the guy I'm talking about."_

Ludwig simply stared at the message for a moment before he shook his head and wrote _"Brother. I have no idea what guy you are talking about. There are a lot of guys; you need to be more specific."_

Ludwig placed the phone on the table for a moment before it vibrated once more.

"_Geez West! You know the guy! The guy with that thing!"_

"_Which thing?"_

"_Lord. He borrowed money about five and a half months ago and refuses to give it back."_

"_Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning?"_

"_Don't question my awesomeness! So what should we do?"_

Ludwig glanced around the room to make sure that no one was watching. No one ever paid attention to him however it didn't hurt to be careful.

"_Since he refuses to pay after so long kill him. Sell his organs for what he refused to pay."_

"_Will do West."_

Ludwig smiled as he turned off his phone and slid it back into his pocket.

* * *

><p>"West?" Gilbert called out slightly as he peeled his coat off. He paused for a moment and listened before calling out again. "West!"<p>

He walked into the living room, his boots muffled slightly by the carpet, frowning slightly. He glanced at the clock. Close to six, he should be home.

The living room was clean. Paranoia started to creep its familiar path through him. His fingers brushed against his side pocket and nodded in assurance that his gun was still there.

He entered his room and finally relaxed. Apparently Ludwig had taken to regressing back to the times when he was younger and crawled into his bed before falling asleep.

"You are too old for this." he told the sleeping sixteen year old boy.

Gilbert sat on the bed next to him. He looked tired he noticed. Really tired.

"You're too young." he said softly. He reached out and gently stroked his face.

"I have no idea how you juggle school and all this shit. Maybe I should…"

"If you want to be in charge so badly tell Me." he said sleep still evident in his voice.

Gilbert snorted. "Yeah me in charge. That's rich."

Ludwig shrugged as he sat on his knees and stretched. "Maybe you would do a better job than I am."

"Doubt it."

"Gilbert I'm sixteen years old."

"So? Age ain't everything. You've done a let though. Direct and indirect."

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Father did more."

"Father had more time and experience." Gilbert said. "He kept us in the older times though. You brought us into modern times."

He glanced at the papers on his bed.

"So what's all this?" he asked.

"Stuff. Thinking about us going on a family vacation somewhere."

"You got a place in mind?" Gilbert asked picking up one of the brochures.

Ludwig shook his head. "Not really. You?"

Gilbert shrugged as he lay on the bed with his hands supporting his head. "You don't want to know how the job went?"

"I was waiting for you to start." Ludwig said. He lay down next to Gilbert and closed his eyes. "How did it go?"

"Guy tried to hide. Didn't succeed, obviously. We got him, gutted him, and sold off the organs." Gilbert snickered slightly. "The organs sold off more than what he took. Bastard was worth more dead than alive."

Ludwig chuckled lightly as he curled himself around Gilbert. "Anything else I need to know?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Everything else is fine. Vash is taking care of training. Lili is trailing after another man who owes us money. Roderich is dealing with the finances. Elizaveta is doing I don't know what and the others are somewhere."

"Nice to see that you are connected with the family." Ludwig said dryly.

"What more do you want from me West?"

"You're my right hand man; you should be connected with what's happening."

Ludwig closed his eyes and drew himself closer to his brother. "Do you really think I'll be as good as father was?"

Gilbert snorted. "West you're going to be better."

Ludwig smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." Gilbert poked his brother in the shoulder. "Don't fall asleep. We have a meeting in an hour."

"Then wake me up in fifty-five minutes." Ludwig said.

With that being said Ludwig curled up on his side and it seemed to Gilbert that he had fallen asleep. Gilbert gave a sigh of slight irritation.

"Really?" he asked the sleeping boy.

* * *

><p>"Don't say that I didn't warn you." Gilbert said. He didn't look up from his phone as his brother yawned again.<p>

"I didn't say anything." Ludwig said after he finished yawning.

Gilbert looked out of the tinted window as the limo drove through the town. "Am I the only one that finds it weird that we are kinda following every mafia movie in existence?"

"You're asking the sixteen year old in charge?" Ludwig asked raising an eyebrow.

Gilbert stared at his younger brother for a silent moment before he said "you know besides the short hair, with the suit and looks you look exactly like father."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

Gilbert shrugged as the limo came to a stop. "Depends on the way that you look at it."

Ludwig gave one more yawn before the car door was opened and he stepped out followed by Gilbert.

They walked into the building and through the hallways in silence, their footsteps echoing through the hallway. Finally they came to a door which the men opened for Ludwig.

The people sat around the table looked up when he entered and smiled at him.

"Greetings Head Ludwig." Tino, the head of weapons said. "We have been waiting for you."

"Greetings everyone." Ludwig said sitting down at the head of the table with Gilbert taking his place next to him. "Shall we begin? Who wishes to go first?"

Mathias raised his hand and after Ludwig's nod he stood and said "the Italians side are starting to get slightly too bold. A group of them attacked one of ours."

"Any serious injuries?" Ludwig asked, leaning his elbow on his armrest and his head in his hand.

Mathias shook his head. "All healed. I just want your permission to retaliate properly."

"They attacked first." Ludwig said. "By all means, retaliate."

* * *

><p>Ludwig walked through the hallway of his school once more his eyes focused on the book in his hands once more.<p>

He passed by Feliciano and Lovino Vargas who were standing next to their lockers with their usual group of friends.

"Our cousins were attacked last night." Lovino complained. "They didn't do anything and for no reason they were attacked. What the hell?"

Ludwig hid a smile as he continued to walk by, his eyes on the book and mouthing the words he was reading.

**If you guys have any ideas for this story I will gladly take them.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Don't really have that much to say here.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

"I do apologize for this." Gilbert said not actually meaning the apology. However he couldn't have Romulus know that.

Romulus smiled and nodded. "I am beginning to suspect that you're actually the one in charge and are just hiding it."

Gilbert laughed. "Yeah, me in charge. The day that happens" he said shaking his head. "Is the day that you gain full control over this city. Please remember Romulus that you only reign what we want you to reign."

Romulus smiled once more however it didn't reach his eyes. "I remember."

"Good." Gilbert said clapping his hands together. "Shall we get on with this little meeting? I need to pick up my little brother from school soon."

Romulus shook his head in amusement. "Oh the chores of being the legal guardian of a teenager. Is your brother not old enough to go by himself? Or does he need you to hold his hand?"

Gilbert sneered. "The reason I am picking him up is because we are going to see a movie together. It's been so long since we last spend time together. This job takes a lot of hours from me."

Romulus shrugged. "Regardless of the children I wish to talk with you about the attacks you had placed on my family members."

"What about them?" Gilbert said making himself comfortable in the chair.

"Why did you order that attack on them?" Romulus asked.

"First of all." Gilbert said leaning back in his chair. "I didn't order that attack. Stop thinking that I'm in charge. And second of all to be fair they attacked us first. You are very lucky that we didn't kill them."

Romulus' eyes narrowed. "You nearly caused one to become physically paralyzed."

Gilbert shrugged. "Well then, they shouldn't have overstepped their boundaries." His own eyes narrowed towards Romulus. "Remember what I said in the beginning of this meeting? You are in your place because we wished it and if the boss so wished to you will be in a prison bend over a bed and being fucked in the ass with no lube by a man named Frank and your place will be someone who knows their place and knows not to overstep it."

Gilbert's eyes stopped on a picture of two boys. "However. You are not the only one in this equation."

Romulus' lip curled over his upper teeth. "Leave my children out of this."

Gilbert laughed. "Why should I? You know as well as I do that when a man becomes a father he is very free. There is always that little something that can be used against him."

Romulus smirked. "And is yours your brother?"

"Oh you are treading in even thinner ice if you are bringing Ludwig into this." Gilbert said. "All of our people are very…loyal to Ludwig if you catch my drift." He leaned closer to Romulus. "If you try to hurt even a single hair on his head…well then. Remember that man named Frank I told you about?"

Romulus gave a soundless growl. "Very well." he spat.

Gilbert nodded. "I knew you would see it my way Romulus old friend."

Romulus didn't say anything as he stared at the picture of his sons.

"Well then." Gilbert said standing. "This was a very nice meeting. See you next time." Without waiting for an answer he stepped out of the office and was soon outside. Climbing into the limo he barked a destination to the driver.

* * *

><p>"So Romulus is beginning to get slightly antsy?" Ludwig asked over dinner.<p>

Gilbert nodded as he sipped the glass of beer in his hands. "Power is starting to get to his head slightly. Happened to the last guy we put in charge. Got so cocky that he tried to stage a coup against father."

"I don't even need to ask what happened to him." Ludwig said cutting the meat on his plate.

Gilbert grinned. "It's best if you don't."

Ludwig shook his head in amusement as he glanced around the restaurant. He and his brother were sitting in their usual private booth to ensure nobody heard what they were saying and so that they had a good view of who was in the restaurant and what happened.

"I don't think I will be going to college." Ludwig said suddenly.

Gilbert looked up at him sharply. "Why not? It's been your dream to study medicine or something like that."

"Law." Ludwig corrected his brother. "And all my plans went down the drain slightly when father died. Or rather when his will had been read."

"The one placing you in charge." Gilbert said. He sighed. "Look. It's alright to go to college, we all know how much of a bookworm you are and we won't mind."

"But I do." Ludwig said. "Being in charge means I have to be here. You know as well as I do that the college I wanted to go to is back in Germany. I can't go to college there and still be in charge here."

"We'll use the internet to stay in touch." Gilbert said persistently.

Ludwig shook his head. "It's not the right thing to do, to place myself and my own needs above everyone else. They are counting on me. This is the right thing to do." He paused for a moment. "It's what father would have done and wanted."

"Father is no longer here." Gilbert said. "Next thing you'll be saying is that you want to stop going to school once you turn eighteen."

Ludwig didn't bring his gaze up from his plate.

"No." Gilbert snarled. "There is no fucking way you are going to be a high school dropout."

Ludwig shrugged. "It is getting really hard balancing this life and my school life. And taking in the whole college thing, considering that this is the year I send out my applications and everything else, I am not doing any of those things. Questions are starting to rise."

Gilbert leaned back in his chair. "Listen, brother. I think in this case it's alright to put yourself above the others. They understand."

Ludwig shook his head. "Regardless if they understand or not. This is my decision and I am staying with it."

"You got that stubbornness from father." Gilbert said.

"Father always said that I got my stubbornness from mother." Ludwig shot back.

The brothers sighed in unison and reached for their respective drinks, beer for Gilbert and water for Ludwig.

"I can't be the only one laughing that you are in charge of such a big and powerful group." Gilbert said. "And yet you still can't drink alcohol."

Ludwig blushed slightly. "It's not my fault that I am underage."

Gilbert clapped his hand over Ludwig's. "Just wait a few more years."

* * *

><p>"<em>It is the last will and testament of Alvar Beilschmidt to leave complete and total control of his estate and business in the hands of his youngest son Ludwig." he read.<em>

_Silence rang through the room. _

"_What?" Roderich asked._

_The man looked annoyed as he spread the paper in front of him once more. "I said that it is the last will and…"_

"_We heard you the first time." Gilbert snapped. "Ludwig is only a kid."_

"_Are you sure that is fathers real will?" Ludwig asked._

_The man nodded and pushed a letter towards Ludwig. "He had written a letter to you to be given to you at this moment explaining everything."_

_Ludwig took the letter with a shaking hand._

_He turned the envelope in his hands slowly._

"_Me?" he whispered to himself._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for its shortness.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****hey people!  
><strong>

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Gilbert knocked on the door once more.

"Come on Ludwig." he called through the wood. "Time for school."

When there was no answer he knocked again.

"Don't make me have to come in there." Gilbert warned.

When there was still no answer he sighed and turned the doorknob.

"I'm coming in." Gilbert said entering the room.

The first thing he noticed was that right next to the bed was a bottle. Leaning down and picking it up Gilbert turned the empty and familiar bottle in his hands before glancing at his younger brother who was glaring at him from his sheets.

He held the bottle up slightly. "At least you knew not to drink the more alcoholic ones."

Ludwig didn't say anything but closed his eyes and leaned back into his pillow.

Gilbert sat beside his brother on the bed. "I'm not going to lecture you; if anything I expected this a while ago."

"Leave me alone." Ludwig mumbled.

"Your first hangover." Gilbert sighed. "I remember mine. Not a very good feeling." He glanced down at his brother. "Why did you do you?"

"I thought you weren't going to lecture me." Ludwig said.

"I'm not." Gilbert said. "I'm just curious."

Ludwig sighed and opened his eyes. "I heard that people become drunk in order to forget their problems. I wanted to see if that was true."

Gilbert shook his head in amusement. "You should've told me." he scolded lightly. "I would've have prepared some things for you. Coffee. Breakfast. Something like that."

"I'm not hungry or thirsty." Ludwig said. "I just want to sleep."

Gilbert shrugged. "Alright." he said. He stroked Ludwig's head once before standing. "I won't disturb you."

He started towards the door.

"Brother?" Ludwig asked. Gilbert could hear him sitting up slightly in his bed.

"Yeah?" Gilbert asked turning to his brother.

He didn't flinch or even bat an eye when he saw the gun in his brother's hand pointing straight at him.

"There has been something that I've wanted to know for a while." Ludwig said. The tone of his voice might as well have been if he was talking about the weather.

"Go ahead and ask." Gilbert said. He had his hands in his pockets slightly, although the both of them knew they were empty, and continued to stare at his brother.

"How does it feel Gilbert?" Ludwig asked tilting his head to the side. "To be my brother. The brother and right hand man of the leader of a mafia. Someone who is still in some senses a child? To know that if I happened to shoot you" he said nodding towards the gun in his hand. "That I won't be prosecuted. That everyone we know will know that I am the one that shot you and all of them will believe that you deserved it? How does that make you feel exactly, to know that I can end your life at any point of the day?"

Gilbert didn't say anything as he slowly started forward until he was inches away from his brother. Without breaking eye contact he leaned forward until his hands were resting on either side of his brother and his forehead was leaning directly on the barrel of the gun.

"How does that make me feel?" Gilbert repeated. "Absolutely nothing."

He kept eye contact with his brother. "I know the position of power that you are sitting in. I know the respect you have. I know that should you shot me, little brother, you will have only the best reason in this world to do so."

He pressed his forehead deeper into the barrel. "And should you think you already have that. Shoot." he said lightly as if he wasn't talking about his death. "Go ahead and shoot me. It's just like you said, if anyone else but you did it they would be labeled a traitor and most likely killed. If you did it however, all the blame would be on me."

Brothers continued to stare at one another in silence before Ludwig took the gun and slid it back under his bed.

Gilbert smiled and leaned forward to kiss Ludwig on the forehead.

"Sleep off this hangover." Gilbert said standing and going towards the door once more. "I'm going to call your school and tell them that you're sick and staying home."

Ludwig smiled as he fell back onto his pillow as the door closed behind his brother. He lifted his hand towards the ceiling.

"As if I could ever shoot you for whatever reason there is." Ludwig whispered. "Brother."

* * *

><p>Ekaterina threw the letter down onto her desk in disgust and immediately downed the remainder of her drink.<p>

Romulus was getting very high lately. Too much of his position and the little power he had was starting to enter his head and take over his brain. He really had no idea who he was dealing with.

And asking her to be his ally as he tries to overthrow Alvars spawns from power. Ekaterina's eyes narrowed, all that pasta that he and his family ate must finally be destroying his brain.

Ekaterina sighed as she refilled her glass and leaned back into her seat. She looked around her office.

She knew her position and what she was limited to do. To the people below her in this part of the city she was in charge. Nothing went into action without her say so. Only the 'heads' knew where they exactly stood.

They were puppets. She realized this a long time ago. Nothing more than puppets being used until their strings were cut.

However Ekaterina was sure that her strings would never be cut. True she didn't like being below someone and still taking orders while seeming that she was in charge but she knew to keep quiet and sometimes swallow your pride. While her position wasn't the top it was still very good.

Especially when you have two very sick younger siblings.

Her eyes dropped to the picture on her desk. Her two younger siblings, Ivan and Natalya. They were the whole reason she had joined this mafia in the first place.

She touched the glass of the picture frame gently. Both were ten and they were finally getting better. They were getting the best treatment that was available, thanks to the pay that she was getting.

It took her six years to get where she was now. Six years of killing and loyalty to someone she didn't even know what they looked like. At least in the beginning she did. She had worked for Alvar even when she believed that she was working for a man who liked to call himself Mongol.

And now with Alvars death she had no idea who she was working for. However they seemed as a good replacement for Alvar.

At least this job didn't require her to take her clothes off for money.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought of her first job. To call it a stripped would be nice. It was prostitution pure and simple. She would've most likely still be in that brothel had it not been that one night that one of Alvars men were there.

A smile curled at her lips as she thought back to her first kill. A man who didn't seem to realize that no meant no. He had grabbed her and she had reacted on the instincts that her father had taught her before he had died.

She still didn't know who that man was however he had watched her snap the neck of the man that had tried to rape her with a smile. Then he stepped out of the shadows and offered her a job.

And now, six years later, that job had paid off. A small and nice size of power. More money than she could ever know what to do with.

All in all Ekaterina had a good life.

And now Romulus wanted her to risk all of that.

Her biggest dilemma right now wasn't to join him or not. It was whether or not she should tell the higher ups about his plans.

She held the letter in one hand before shrugging and placing it to the side. As she sipped from her drink she decided to allow time to tell her what to do.

However one thing was certain.

Loyalty was something that had been drilled into her from the moment she had joined. Loyalty to the one in charge.

She didn't know who was in charge. However she knew that Alvar would only pick the best. She now gives her loyalty to that unknown person.

Because if Ekaterina is one thing, it is very loyal.

**Usually when the Russian mafia is added Ivan is the one in charge. I decided to change that up a bit. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ****hey people!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Ludwig rubbed his forehead in slight irritation and sighed. A quick glance at the corner of his laptop showed that it was nearing twelve in the afternoon.

He kept his hand on his forehead as he stared at the report he was writing on the computer.

He heard a slight click in the distance suddenly.

With fast hands he plugged a flash disk into his computer and quickly saved everything before tilting his head to the side to just avoid a bullet that flew in through the window. His eyes narrowed as it went through his computer screened.

He sighed. "At least I saved everything." he said before jumping out of his seat to the side to avoid the next rain of bullets. He grimaced slightly as the furniture that was covering him suffered through the bullets.

"It took." he said. "A very long time to pick out all that furniture. Hours I think."

He ran through the house and slid his cell phone out of his pocket. Pressing a button he brought it to his ear and waited for a moment.

"Everything okay little brother?" Gilbert asked on the other end.

"I think there are some assassins outside trying to kill me." Ludwig said.

"Are you sure?"

The next bullet caused the vase next to his head to explode. He brought up a cushion to avoid the shards.

"Pretty sure." Ludwig said nonchalantly.

"What was that? Please don't tell me it was the blue vase."

Ludwig glanced at the shards on the ground. "Sorry brother."

Gilbert groaned. "I liked that vase."

"And I liked the couch." Ludwig said glancing over his shoulder. "However that's in pieces too."

Gilbert sighed. "Alright. Elizaveta is the only one close enough. Stay safe and she'll call you."

Ludwig nodded even though Gilbert couldn't see it. "I know."

Sliding the phone back into his pocket Ludwig carefully went into the kitchen, dropping to his knees in time to dodge the next array. He opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle which he sipped from. This assassination attempt was not helping his hangover.

Just as it started the bullets stopped and his phone started to vibrate. Still sipping from his water bottle he pulled out his phone and said "Yes?"

"I caught the guys." Elizavetas voice said.

Ludwig smiled. "Excellent and fast work as always Elizaveta. How many?"

"Four. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Find out who sent them." Ludwig instructed. "And then send a messenger back. You do remember how many it takes to deliver a message right?"

He could hear the smile in her words. "Only one."

Ludwig nodded again. "Right. Call back when you have the information."

"Will do."

He slid his phone into his pocket once more and stood to survey the damage done.

"Ah damnit." he groaned. "They ruined all the good furniture."

* * *

><p>"Where should we put this bookcase?" Mathias asked. Berwald motioned with his head to the wall next to the doorway and together they placed it there.<p>

They both turned to Ludwig who was sitting on the new couch transferring all his saved data onto his new computer.

"Everything good?" Matthias asked.

Ludwig glanced around the room and nodded with a smile. "Everything is great, as usual."

Mathias grinned. "Well we are the best."

Ludwig smiled slightly. "So. Did Elizaveta tell you anything?"

Mathias sat next to Ludwig with one leg crossed on top of the other while Berwald took the other side.

"Well the four guys worked for Romulus." Mathias said. "They told us that Romulus had ordered them to get rid of the kid brother of the guy in charge."

"He persists in thinking Gilbert is in charge and in trending on very thin ice." Ludwig commented before sighing again. "There are now two strikes against him. His replacement. You guys have been training him correctly?"

Berwald nodded. "As you ordered."

Mathias looked slightly concerned. "Are you sure about this guy? There's something about him that I don't like."

"Sadiq Adnan is a somewhat shady character." Ludwig said. "However to whatever it is that he is loyal to he gives his complete loyalty. That and his ultimate weakness."

"His son Hercules." Mathias said.

Ludwig nodded. "Just as with Ekaterina, Romulus, Yao, and the others. We don't put them in certain places unless we know we can control them."

"Speaking of Yao." Berwald said reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a letter. "He sent this to you."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Well not you, you." Berwald corrected himself. "The one in charge."

Ludwig took the envelope and placed it to the side after glancing at it. "Thank you."

Mathias looked at his wristwatch. "We need to go. Take care boss." he said as he stood.

Berwald squeezed Ludwig's shoulder as he stood and nodded as he left.

Once the door had closed Ludwig took the envelope once more and opened it. Pulling out the letter inside he started to read.

He smirked slightly. The letter started with _'Dear' _however then jumped straight into the reason of the letter.

He read through it once before snorting and throwing it to the side.

"Yao wants to try and start bringing drugs back into circulation. That opium addicted weirdo." Ludwig said out loud to no one. He thought for a moment before shrugging. "I'll think about this some other time."

He walked slowly towards the bathroom. "Maybe a shower will help me relax?"

He turned the knobs to create the spray he preferred, stripped, and waited a few moments before stepping under the warm water.

Drugs. He opened his eyes as the water ran around his body. Drugs were always a big pay. With the right connections they were easy to get and even easier to smuggle in.

And with Yao overseeing the import and export with them only profiting, they were the ones that gave the money to buy the drugs after all, should something happen to leak to the police Yao would be the one to take the heat.

He tilted his head back to allow the water to go through his hair. And even if they were caught they would never see the inside of a jail. None of them. Everyone had a price. You just needed to go high enough.

He scrunched his nose slightly trying to remember. Besides opium what were the other more popular ones?

Ah that's right. Marijuana, always a favorite with teenagers thinking themselves to be cool, heroin, cocaine, and the like. Anything that caused hallucinations and destroyed the brain was an instant favorite.

And according the letter Yaos people in China were actually creating a new drug. Easier to make and more powerful. The more power it had, the more they could sell to for.

"I'll ask Gilbert at dinner." Ludwig said out loud.

* * *

><p>"I think it's been about thirty years since we had anything to do with drugs." Gilbert said.<p>

"I know how long it's been." Ludwig said. "I want to know your opinion on whether or not we should start again."

Gilbert shrugged. "Drugs, while good and everything, are a tricky business. And then you have some people stealing what we bring in. Because its drugs they are more willing to do it and don't care if they get caught."

Ludwig was silent for a moment. "I'll think about it some more."

"Forget about all that shit." Gilbert said. "We have more important thing to wonder about."

"Like what?"

"Your eighteenth birthday is coming up." Gilbert pointed out. "What do you want to do?"

Ludwig smiled. "I think that since it's my eighteenth we should have a coming out of sort."

"…little brother." Gilbert said slowly with a grin. "You know that I will accept you no matter what. Might not change clothes in front of you anymore but I will accept you."

Ludwig threw his napkin at his brother. "You know what I mean."

Gilbert snickered lightly. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"With my legally becoming an adult I think it's the proper time for everyone to know just who is in charge."

"I can see the looks on their faces now." Gilbert said grinning. "And now, I can't wait for it."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
